


then and now

by a5xa7 (CastelloFlare)



Series: the runner's romance [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Childhood, Domestic, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/a5xa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"WE DON'T FIGHT. WE HUG IT OUT."</p>
            </blockquote>





	then and now

 

Newt carried a few more boxes up to the flat in the fourth floor of the building. His back was killing him, but the prospect of finally having a personal space served as the adrenaline that fuelled him. The living room was filled to the ceiling with boxes, labelled _‘dining room’_ , _‘bedroom’_ , _‘bathroom’_ , and so on. He carefully dropped what he was carrying onto the floor, and trudged to the lone bedroom in the flat, allowing himself a few minutes of rest.

The bed was already in there, unfurnished, but the cabinet was open and stacked with clothes that weren’t even in neat piles – all in just one pile together. On the other side was a luggage lying on its back. It was open, with clothes almost spilling at the edges, littered here and there with books, paint tubes, brushes, and other personal stuff. Newt reached out for the one on top of the pile, a photo album, and plopped on the naked foam on the bed. The album contained photos from his junior high and high school days. Now he was in college, and a lot of people had come and gone, and the pictures just made him miss everyone.

Tucked away at the last page was a photo, brown and yellowish with age and contrasted with the other relatively new ones. Alone, Newt still found himself stifling a laugh. The picture was taken when he was much younger, back in 2nd Grade. He had one tooth missing at the front, and he looked like he was making a menacing face in an effort not to cry in front of the camera. Beside him, was a young and cheeky Minho, who was bawling – like really crying and screaming with all the snot and tears – and they were both inside a large white shirt that said _‘Our Getting-Along Shirt’_.

This wasn’t even their first fight, but it was when the shirt made its earliest appearance. The actual first time was way back in kindergarten. Newt had forgotten what they got in a fight about. It was probably because of a toy tank and a toy unicorn, or who broke whose favorite crayon. What he could remember was the big sign on the kindergarten wall, written on pretty paper and in colorful bold letters:

 

“WE DON’T FIGHT, WE HUG IT OUT.”

  


So that’s how they spent their first fight – furiously hugging each other. Nobody, not the other kids nor the kindergarten teacher noticed that an argument had broken out – Minho and Newt just started clinging into the other really tight, both their faces red and eyes and cheeks wet with snot and tears, high-pitched kiddie grunts lost in the laughter and chaos inside the classroom. The teacher only finally noticed when a group of kids had surrounded them, watching wide-eyed as the two struggled on the floor locked in an adorable yet oddly intense full-body hug.

The memory made Newt stifle yet another hearty laugh. That one little thing from the past never left him.

Suddenly, he was tackled from behind by a pair of big strong yet gentle arms, and the next thing he knew was that he just became Minho’s little spoon on the bed.

“Taking a break while I do all the hauling?” Minho said as he nuzzled his head on Newt’s shoulder as his hands went around the blonde’s waist. He was warm behind Newt, both sweaty yet not exactly tired from carrying boxes and climbing stairs. Minho’s eyes traveled from Newt’s neck to his arms to the picture in his hands, and the embrace tightened. He chuckled. “Oh my god, why do you still have that?”

Newt tilted his neck and kissed Minho’s cheek. “Remember when we visited home two years ago? Miss Ludgate gave it to me after I told her about us.”

“I wonder if she still has the shirt.” Minho rested his forehead on Newt’s.

“She donated it to the school.”

“I wonder if we could have it…”

“Oh my god, are you having an inappropriate sex fantasy right now?” Newt laughed. He’d learned that if it was anything about him, Minho would often get a boner even at the most inopportune moments of the day. “Dude, we’re all sweaty and dust is all over the place.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly complain when we did it on a little canoe in the middle of the lake at winter last year.”

“Okay, how about make out now, sex later.”

“Sex now, and sex later.” Minho’s calloused hands had begun trailing up Newt’s torso.

“How about sex _never_ if we don’t finish moving stuff first.”

“That’s impossible.”

“And why is that?”

“’Cause only _I_ can fully satisfy your hungry horny beast.”

Well, Newt can’t argue with that. Sometimes, Minho wins, and there are times when Newt wins their arguments too, but at the end of the day, Newt figured, what’s important was that they went home to the same warm bed, happy with just the two of them. And maybe a dog and/or kid/s, when they’re out of college and really settled.

In the end, Minho only teased him to point out that last argument, and they did clean the place up before actually using the bed to its full potential.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> hit me on tumblr @xxxtrashbag  
> p.s. i'm shy


End file.
